


Be Sexy :)

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only gets a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Sexy :)

Moonbin pushed himself into a sitting position, his head as dangerously close to the ceiling of the room as it always was. He squinted. The light coming in from the window (which wasn't covered by curtains, on Eunwoo's request) was just bright enough to be bothersome. Moonbin figured it was roughly seven in the morning, not too early, and definitely not early enough for Eunwoo to still be asleep. Their room door was still closed, which meant Eunwoo hadn't left the room yet that morning. He smiled a little and scratched his head then climbed down the ladder and made his way across the dorm to the disconnected bathroom.  
Moonbin, as he always did when he first woke up, immediately fixed his hair. He had terrible bed head. Given the multiple different lengths the agency had had his hair cut into, he had spikes all over his head at varying lengths. It didn't really matter what his hair looked like today, since today was finally a free day, but that wouldn't stop him. Moonbin's hair was and always had been a top morning priority. They all knew that.  
Moonbin paid no attention as the door he had shut halfway behind himself was pushed open. He did, however, pay attention to the warm body that made itself comfortable against his back. Slender arms tied around his waist and a head rested heavily on his shoulder, a nose pressing into his neck.  
"Morning, sexy," was Eunwoo's mumbled greeting, in English. It made a smile spring to Moonbin's face and he turned his head away, a quiet giggle rising up in his chest. To attempt to distract himself from the highly-flirty comment, Moonbin lifted his arms again to fix his hair. There was a quiet groan of disapproval from Eunwoo but Moonbin just let him be and continued fixing his hair.  
"Did you not sleep well?" Moonbin asked softly, not wanting to be too loud due to Eunwoo's eyes being closed. He had noticed the older boy had seemed tired a lot more recently.  
Moonbin didn't get a response, he got a low hum. A small smile pulled just one side of his lips upward and he shrugged his shoulder, forcing Eunwoo to pick up his head. To that he groaned and threw in a whining "why" that only made Moonbin smile wider. He stepped away just a little (not far enough to be out of Eunwoo's reach) and grabbed a washcloth from the stack sitting on the shelf. The tap went on and he wet the cloth then turned where he stood and began wiping Eunwoo's face clean with gentle movements. Eunwoo's eyes slipped closed again, though they hadn't fully opened when he moved to begin with.  
"You look funny with drool on your chin," Moonbin commented, trying to wake Eunwoo up. There wasn't actually any drool on Eunwoo's chin, or anywhere, but he wiped at it like there was. Eunwoo said nothing, just squeezed his lips into a tight line and hummed. A quiet laugh rumbled in Moonbin's chest at Eunwoo's reaction.  
"You need to stop working yourself so hard," Moonbin told Eunwoo. Eunwoo just nodded a little. After that Moonbin was quiet, tenderly caring for Eunwoo. He set the washcloth down on the counter when he was done and dried his hands on the end of his tank top. Even Eunwoo's hair was sticking up.  
Moonbin's hands went up, running through the black strands, trying to flatten it down. He took notice of the small smirk on Eunwoo's lips as he leaned forward, eyes still closed, his lips very slightly puckered. A kiss, huh? Moonbin leaned slightly, pressing his lips lightly to Eunwoo's cheek. His hair was forgotten.  
"Come on," Moonbin said softly, resting his hands on Eunwoo's waist and gently pushing him to walk backwards. "You'll feel more awake if you change clothes. Let's go, come on."  
But Eunwoo stopped. He stood rigid and then leaned into Moonbin, both arms wrapping around his waist and his face pressing into Moonbin's neck. All Moonbin could do was smile and hug Eunwoo back, only then realizing that the back of Eunwoo's hair was still comically sticking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
